


To Catch the Horizon

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou





	To Catch the Horizon

If Katniss could run forever, she would reach the edge of where she was allowed to go in no time at all. The horizon would stretch low, beyond her range of motion; no matter how fast she could run, or how far, she would never be able to catch the horizon in her grasp. It was elusive and haunting, perennially always within her sight and just out of it, all in the same moment. 

She’d keep running though. Keep her pursuit of it in sight.

Because to catch the horizon would be to capture her freedom, and that’s the very most a girl from her District could ever hope to do.


End file.
